User talk:Renegade54
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 3 (15 Jun 2007 - 14 Mar 2008) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 4 (17 Mar 2008 - 27 Dec 2009) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 5 (26 Feb 2010 - 6 Oct 2014) DEFAULTSORT Hey, whenever you're adding a new category to someone that doesn't already have a DEFAULTSORT tag, add it before the language tags and remove standard sort keys on the specific categories. Cleaner and allows easier category addition in the future. Also, the bot that adds the language tags leaves no space between them and the categories, so may as well do the same thing. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Will do. I've been adding them to the ones that have a bunch of cats, but I've been lazy on the ones that only have a few. I'll be good and keep it consistent from now on. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sidebar starship What problem is this edit solving? Isn't this template always used in the main namespace? - 02:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :No... a number of people have used it on their user pages, and it's been used on various talk pages as well. Just do a "what links here" on the template to see. I wouldn't have made the change unless there was a (perceived) need... but if you have a better solution, go for it! ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:16, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hi Renegade54. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active Memory Alpha contributor and admin, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Question about external links I've noticed you doing this copyedit on a section that I was mostly responsible for. I suppose I must have missed a memo, but is https not ok? And why? I'm puzzled why it would matter to what version of an external site people are sent -- Capricorn (talk) 19:47, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, no memo. :) To answer your question, there's nothing inherently wrong with https vs. http, and indeed, you'd *want* the secure connection for, say, financial transactions on the web. The secure connection can potentially cause problems for some people if their browser and/or firewall and/or computer aren't configured properly, so using the KISS principle, if you don't need the secure connection, don't use it. On a minor point, the icon for the https url isn't working any more for the Monobook skin, so it leaves an unsightly gap in the text when using Monobook. At some point, I (or someone else) should fix that... -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Featured article nominations The FA nomination process is currently being discussed here. Just a FYI in case you missed it in the recent changes. - 06:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Qwizards: Star Trek Hello! We're starting to get things ready for the Trek 50th Anniversary, and we're looking for fans of the franchise that might be interested in participating in a Star Trek-themed Qwizards, Wikia's original quiz show! As an active admin on this community, I was wondering if you had any interest in participating in Qwizards: Star Trek? If you're not sure what Qwizards is, this landing page will give you a bit more information. This would probably happen around August, so let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:27, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Just checking in to make sure you saw this :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I did, thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum post Feel free to have your post there, too; sometimes the more people saying the same thing helps. :) 31dot (talk) 17:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Take a look at it in the history... aside from wording, it's almost exactly what you said! lol -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:02, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Fine with me, just didn't want you to feel that you shouldn't have it. :) 31dot (talk) 17:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) The situation I am like Charles Evans on the good ship Enterprise. Well, I am like him and not like him. I am like him as I am isolated and haven't learned how to live in the world of people. I am not like him in that I don't have his powers and that I have placed a value on life. A high value. I have reached the point where he and I are saying, Everything I do or say is wrong. I'm in the way, I don't know the rules, and when I learn something and try to do it, suddenly I'm wrong! I felt rage - the rage that is common to Autistics yesterday night. I have learned how to control that rage to my benefit and when not to use it. Communication is a struggle for everyone. I have come to learn that people live in "bubbles". Communication is so easy when the people you are communicating with are in the same "bubble" as you are. When a person speaks to you, who is not in your "bubble", you don't understand them. In so many ways, they are alien to you. I have read over and over again how a failure to understand the other has led to misunderstanding and to conflict. You are the Roman, I am the barbarian. Or is it the other way around? What does it matter? My world is as alien to you as your world is alien to me. When I do attempt to communicate why I do an edit, I am constantly told many negative things about how I write. I have read that I don't communicate clearly, that I am incoherent and rambling, that the pathways of my thinking are poorly laid out. One person has even stated that my posts are unreadable and refuses to read them. People can identify me in the way I write. I believe this has created a bias - a bias that they might not be aware of. I might not be attuned to the nuances of neurotypical behavior; however, I can feel when someone is negative to me. Any creature of sufficient awareness can detect negativity from another creature. It's in the way that you write. It's in the way that you phrase sentences. I have to read your words for us to communicate. The experience is excruciating. It's like walking through a dense forest at night with only the light of the Moon as my only companion. Although I would like to continue to be an editor, the truth of the matter is that there will always be misunderstanding and conflict. I can adapt to a small degree; however, for me to able to communicate like you and the other neurotypicals, well, that's impossible. We are biochemical computers ( ) with programmed software ( ). For me to communicate in a way that is not alien to you, that would require a reprogramming. This is a skill far beyond our current science and technology.Lakenheath72 (talk) 12:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Destructive edits? Hi, Renegade54. I notice you've recently made a few edits which seem to me like they may be destructive, on pages like Caretaker (episode) and Command chair. I'd appreciate if you could show me where policy has been changed to such an extent to allow for these changes. As far as I've been told, we're to use duplicated links if the links are in different sections from one another (owing to long pages which reference the same subjects repeatedly). Is this wrong? Also, where does policy now state that episode pages are to have small letters in the section headings, rather than using title case (which they've apparently had up to now), and please cite where it says we can veer away from quotes by inserting spaces before and after the punctuation "–", rather than copying quotes verbatim (which, up to now, I was under the impression we endeavor to do). Also, please explain why it is better to state ", and", when "and" seems to be sufficient and the comma is superfluous. I certainly don't disagree with all your many changes to those 2 pages, but I would like to learn your opinion about the points which are baffling me. I definitely appreciate your perspective on these matters. Peace and long life. --Defiant (talk) 11:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, using the four-dot punctuation (i.e., "....") definitely seems a normal formatting procedure to me (applied to end a sentence, as opposed to the more usual three dots for mid-sentence usage) and is used in such works as and . Please explain your aversion to using it. --Defiant (talk) 11:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure why you're terming these edits as "destructive", unless I'm misunderstanding the meaning of the word in this context. In my mind, they're just edits for stylistic consistency. :*Linking only once to another page within an article: For the life of me, I can't seem to find that policy anywhere now... I *know* I've seen written reference to that *somewhere* here at some point in the past. I'm still looking... :*Section headings: See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style#Headlines and sections. We've been using this style for years now (as has Wikipedia), but there are still quite a few articles that have remnants of the older style (in particular, "Memorable Quotes" and "Background Information" sections). I typically clean these up in conjunction with other edits. I think there's a technical reason for this header style, but I can't remember what it is. :*Quotes: We do strive to keep the content of a quotation consistent with its source, but not necessarily the formatting. In many cases, we reformat quoted text to match our formatting and layout standards on MA. This includes replacing "--" or "—" with "–", for example, or tweaking spacing for readability. And we also strive for consistency. :*Serial (or Oxford) commas: See Chicago Manual of Style, MLA Style Manual, Publication Manual of the APA, etc. per Memory Alpha:Manual of Style#Other styles. There is no universal agreement on this subject, but the consensus (in American usage, at least) is that they should be used in most cases. The long and the short of it is that serial commas aren't superfluous, and MA uses them. :*Four-dot versus three-dot ellipses: I have no real aversion to using .... to indicate missing text, as long as that's the consensus. My reason for changing it has been, again, consistency. You'll frequently find both ... and .... on the same page; I picked the three-dot version to standardize on. :One overall comment here, though; we have to decide if we really want a rule (or guideline or policy) for everything. Take the four- versus three-dot issue as an example. Barring any rule to the contrary, one editor could (rightly) claim "There's no rule saying I can't use four dots." But, assuming we started holding to this style widely, another editor could come along and say "Why are we doing it this way? Show me the policy that says that's the way we have to do it." And we wouldn't be able to. Yet we still strive for consistency... so, does every little stylistic decision require a written rule? I don't have a good answer for that, other than if there are too many rules, then a new editor will quickly be overwhelmed and frustrated. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:52, April 20, 2015 (UTC) My intent wasn't to "term" your 2 cited edits as destructive, but simply to ask whether they were. Sorry I wasn't clear enough about that. I've found it very interesting to discuss these matters with you, and I do accept the majority of your reply (was insightful to find out about Oxford commas, used in US formatting, for example). The one point that I still have some confusion about is whether the four-dot ellipsis is acceptable, as the answer seems to be dependent on which style guide is consulted (they apparently say different things about that subject). I reckon we should leave it up to editor discretion. Thank you very much for conversing with me, regarding all this. :) --Defiant (talk) 08:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem... that's one of the drawbacks of e-mail, etc... you often can't glean nuance from the text. As far as the serial commas go, I think it's interesting that the majority of the publications in the US have adopted that syntax, yet in the UK, where it apparently originated at Oxford, they do not... and true of other UK-derived countries, such as Australia, and perhaps Canada, as well. My wife recently completed her Batchelors degree after almost ten years of mostly online classes, and in the process was required to write many papers, all in MLA format. She was dinged a number of time for not using the final serial comma in a list of three or more, and so I became her proofreader (looking for other mistakes as well, of course). Thus, I developed an eye for them... heh. One example of the ambiguity that can occur if the last comma is omitted is "I'd like to thank my parents, Mother Theresa and God," which, without the comma after Mother Theresa, can be read to imply that my parents are Mother Theresa and God... most definitely not the case. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Lol. Good example, and an interesting life story about your proofreading experience. Thank you! --Defiant (talk) 17:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Translation in Romanian İ've finished the translation in Romanian, now what? --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 13:56, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Do you know when the Romanian version of Memory Alpha will be created? Now the URL http://ro.memory-alpha.org doesn’t exist… Do you know how long it will take? --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 15:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything back from Wikia on it since I put in the request. I'll see if I can get an answer from them. Meanwhile, feel free to continue translating pages in the current location. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Current location being subpages here, due to the copyright issue and in case the incorrectly addressed wiki has to be deleted to fix this. - 22:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Right... current location is User:Josep Maria Roca Peña/Romanian translation. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:48, May 1, 2015 (UTC) İťs been another week, what are doing Wikia? Because İ want to translate content of Star Trek into Romanian (more than only rules)… Can you tell me the link of your message to agree with the creation of the wiki, and see the process? Because İ have been waiting more than two weeks… Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I know... they're not responding to my e-mails. I'll try again. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:52, May 6, 2015 (UTC) İ can try to send a message myself to Wikia via , asking for the creation of the Romanian version. What do you think? Maybe if two users ask for this, Wikia will answer sooner saying anything. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:0, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't hurt. You can mention my name and that we've already asked for this several times. If they have any questions, direct them to me. :Keep in mind that nothing is stopping you from translating any pages you want. Just keep them with the ones you've already translated, and we'll move them to the proper location once the new wiki has been created. -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I did get a reply back from Wikia. This is their response: "We're looking into some of the setups of our custom domains right now and we will proceed and let you know when we are able to make a change in a week or two." So, I guess you'll just have to wait until they finish whatever it is they're doing. In the meantime, just keep translating pages in the same manner as you did with the others. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) İ made you admin, but İ proposed you before this here with another question. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 17:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry... you posted that on *your* wall. If you wanted me to see it, you needed to post it to *my* wall or talk page, either there or here. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you upload the Favicon.ico on that Romanian wiki? İ cannot because İ'm on a mobile phone. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::If you're going to use that wiki to translate pages, the copyright must be changed, and before any translations are added. This can be done at the ro version of MediaWiki:Copyright. - 23:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Archduk3, can you check if this is now OK? Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::It needs to link to the ro version of Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License, but other than that you're OK. The license doesn't have to be translated for it to have effect, so you can just copy the English version for now. In fact, if there isn't a translation at the CC site, don't translate it at all, since a small error in that could void the whole thing. - 23:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Wikia is planning on moving that wiki under the memory-alpha.org domain, so eventually it'll be just another language version here. JMRP, please be patient, and understand that *none* of us here on MA do this full-time, and that *all* of us here are unpaid volunteers... we do this when we have time. -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) re Layla Sarakalo Uhm, I really don't like telling people to do stuff, so sorry, but in light of where we seem to have landed on that talk page, is there any chance you could actually add that info? I see it hasn't happened yet and I'd gladly do it myself, except it's pretty complicated and you seem to have a better grasp on it then I. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I was out last week on vacation, so I haven't been online. I'll see what I can do to add that info to the article. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) MA/ro licensing See User talk:Sulfur#Licensing for MA:RO -- sulfur (talk) 16:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Note: Wikia is now aware of this and looking into it for monobook. -- sulfur (talk) 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Sidebars Please see Forum:New infoboxen...‎‎ -- sulfur (talk) 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Admin Visit Hi Renegade54. Per this thread, Wikia would like to invite you to our office in San Francisco for a Memory Alpha admin visit. This would be the week of Monday, August 10th. Please let us know if you are interested by posting on the thread. We hope to see you there! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Renegade. Just following up here. Are you interested in taking part in the admin visit? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Brandon. Yes, I'm very interested and I'd love to have the opportunity to visit. Unfortunately, I'll be in Cancun all that week, so I won't be able to make it. :( I really appreciate the offer, and I hope that if Wikia ever does something like this again in the future, you'll consider inviting me again. Sorry about that... but thanks for inviting me! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to hear it, but thanks for letting me know. Enjoy your time in Cancun! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I offered here to push the date of the Admin Visit back by a week, if need be. Not sure if that changes your availability at all but I figured I'd let you know! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Shatner dup categories... I like the idea, but one thought comes to mind... Shatner was nominated for a Razzie (and lost in 1995 and 2000) and also won two in 1990. Logically, to my mind, he should be in both categories... as a winner, and as a nominated, but didn't win. You follow my logic here? -- sulfur (talk) 15:21, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, you're absolutely right. :) I was (wrongly) assuming he was in the "nominated" category for the same one that he won, for which he's in the "won" category, and our policy has been that if an article is in a subcat of a category, they shouldn't be in the parent as well. That policy doesn't account for multiple instances of some property, so... he should be in both. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Might be worth noting that we term them "sidebars" here on MA. May also be worth linking to our category for them. In terms of the portable stuff, I'm slowly working to convert our various sidebars to the new style. It's been a fair bit of a pain on a few of them because of the clever and cool stuff we're doing. Heh. -- sulfur (talk) 13:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been seeing the work you've been doing... like you said, slow work, since we have lots of custom code. My question, though - and I've seen this posed by others in the forums and talk pages - is why we need to change our infoboxes/sidebars to the new style. From what I've seen, ours look just fine on mobile devices with the mobile skin. I use an Android phone, so I can't speak for other mobile OSes like iOS or Windows Mobile, but I think the new infobox look and feel is worse than our current sidbars, both on mobile and, especially, on non-mobile. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) The one thing I've noticed about the new ones is that they expand on my ipad. I don't use MA on my phone, but on iOS, the new sidebars expand/compress. To be honest, I find them fairly similar to the old style. Yah, the colours are a bit different, but we can always twiddle that. Otherwise, there's not a whole lot of difference to my mind. -- sulfur (talk) 14:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Recent move Hey. Just a question. We are listing the articles in the way they were credited, right? Sony Corp. O'''f America was the way the company was credited during the TNG run. Why the move and the linkfixes? Tom (talk) 18:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to stab at this one and suggest that it's because the proper company name is actually Sony Corp. '''of America as per their own websites and such. -- sulfur (talk) 18:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep, exactly. If we want, we can leave the links in the credits as Of rather than of so they appear as credited, and either do a redirect or a piped link to the article. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:47, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'd prefer piped links due to the oddities of the search engine here. -- sulfur (talk) 00:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Omnibus FA Your thoughts on this? -- sulfur (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image source? This image your creation or taken from somewhere else? I suspect that it's got the wrong license stuff on it at the moment... -- sulfur (talk) 14:46, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) FYI You have the only reference to "verbatim" on MA/en at all (on your user page, commented out), so I thought I'd let you know... Verbatim is going away... Now, according to this help page, there may be other stuff affected, but I'm not (yet) sure how much (if any) of that we have here on MA. I'll be checking today. Edit: And it appears that we have none... which is good. -- sulfur (talk) 10:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :My verbatim tag is now gone... I only used it during the net neutrality campaign. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :You can also delete MediaWiki:SlowdownModal... since I can't. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Redirects You know, before reverting all my edits, you could discuss why you diagree first. Kennelly (talk) 16:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Before embarking on a wholesale change like this, *you* should discuss your plan and reasoning with the community. And I'm not reverting all of your edits, only some of them... primarily the ones where you stripped all categories off. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:47, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey there I sent you an email on Thursday - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Nope... what email address did you use? -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello from that Wookieepedia guy! Hey there! This is James, the Wookieepedia administrator whom you met this past week at Community Connect. Just wanted to reach out and put a (user)name to the face! CC7567 (talk) 10:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, James... good to hear from you! I'll post on your page at Wookieepedia as well so you know I saw this. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:11, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Markup in sidebar captions FYI... i you see it... remove it. italics, links, etc. They all break the rollover/highlight caption stuff. Just FYI :)